will you still love me tomorrow
by labinnacslove
Summary: The sequel to the best is yet to die was on top of the world with her family and the love of her life dean ambrose. But what happens when an old flame takes away dean's whole world and the fight through family and friends to get back the one he loves the most becomes too much for even one man to bear. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 _June 12_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _It was the day after Phil and April wedding that addie was able to attend with the kids. Jon had to work since the shield just broke up and he was starting a feud with Seth. So her mother left with the twins to see friends and she kept Ella with her. Since she was in Chicago for a while she met with Xavier her ex-boyfriend and go visit Cincinnati while she had the chance. They had agreed to meet at his house and figure out where to eat for dinner from there. Once addie got there she saw how sad Ella was to see Xavier because she wanted to go to her grandma's house._

" _mommy why can't I go to grandma house while you go to dinner?"_

" _because Xavier invited us both to sweetie and I promise you after we will go to grandma's house."_

" _Xavier doesn't like me just like he doesn't like daddy."_

" _sweetheart I have never met a soul who didn't love you."_

 _Xavier got into the car finally deciding to drive them to where they were going out to. While he was driving Ella was asking addie if daddy had called yet. When addie tried to text jon to see if he was available to talk to them and having to bear through the conversation between the two on the phone all he wanted to do flip out._

" _so tell me why did you take back the asshole who always cheats on you again?"_

" _because I love him. He is the father of my children and husband what you want me to magically forget all the great things between us because of his past."_

" _yeah I mean come on addie he isn't meant to be a father. You should have been with me and lived happily."_

" _giving up my dreams and being little miss housewife yeah no thanks."_

 _Seeing red from her still refusing him after all this time and in his mind the little brat that stole his happiness. Xavier couldn't take it anymore and started to drive really fast to the point of beyond breaking the law. Until he swerved into another car and hit a pole with their car tipped over. All addie could ever remember was trying to reach for Ella but not being able to move until her body just gave out._

November 2014

 **Dean's p.o.v**

It's been 6 months since that accident. Well for jon it was no accident it was a nightmare he wishes he could wake up from. She hasn't moved from this bed at all. Barely surviving on machines. His addie is no longer the bright light by his side she used to be. Ever since the night when Xavier tried to murder his wife and daughter and did murder a young 16-year-old boy just trying to go home from practice. Jon was happy he was rotting in jail. But that doesn't end the anger for the fact his wife has been in a coma for 6 months. She was injured the worst out of the three in the car. Ella hurt her arm sand and leg and had a cut across her forehead but addie had a broken neck arm both legs. But her not moving compared to her possibly never wrestling again kills him the most. Because they don't know how she will be when she gets up if she ever wakes up. He had so much to tell her about his movie he filmed, the twins 1st birthday, Anabella fighting to walk again without anyone's help, Tara's moving out and wedding to Sami zyan, how the wwe has changed since she was gone, Joe's injury and the loss of one of her dearest friends Angelo. Maybe they could finally have the miracle that her whole family has been waiting for. Although the relationship between the families is shit except for the 3 kids. Phil and he hate each other over the fact he would still work for the company when they pissed him off. To jon that is just as much his fault than Vince. But the worst fight is between jon and her mother. Because her mother feels that he shouldn't be around her or have any say in her medical. Actually if she had her way she would have full custody of the kids and had his rights stripped, but the judge agreed with Jon's friends and family that the kids don't have their mother don't take dad away too. He just sat there in the chair next to his bed just like he did any chance that Tara could sneak him to see his wife. Phil is blaming him for this shit and because he is bitter about the wwe. Since jon still works there he all of a sudden became the enemy. All he wants is his wife back just as much as they want their sister or daughter back. He wants the one woman who brought joy and life into his life. As he is sitting there looking around her room they put her in he starts laughing at all the things her brother got for her that she hated the most. Like roses she can't stand them unless they are blood red and black. She wants tulips especially purple ones. After searching throw all the junk he found her ipod and turned on the music to see if that could bring her some light and possibly help her to came back to him. He laughs at the song that it quickly shuffled to. Thinking back to her very first time with him. She sang this song and asked him the question.

 **Tonight you're mine, completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow**

 **Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure  
Can I believe the magic in your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow**

 **Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun**

 **I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow**

Jon looks up as he sings along to the song hearing a new voice and seeing her eyes open and her sweet voice fills the room.

"Yes my angel I will still love you tomorrow."

She looks at him confused. Then starts screaming. As all the doctors and nurses shove him out of the room he starts to break down and cry. Something is telling him that wasn't his addie anymore. And so the question in his heart still could. Will she still love him tomorrow or was the yesterday of six months ago the end of their lives?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

 **Jon's point of view**

They finally got addie calmed down enough and came to talk to me. I just sat there crying seeing my wife awake but looking so scared and lost. That killed me the most is seeing her in that pain knowing I caused it somehow. I wanted so desperately to find a way to hug my wife without feeling like she is going to snap at me. Tara finally walked into the hallway with Alex and both had a look of sadness on their faces. We all just looked at each other before walking into Addie's room. She is sitting there just staring off into space when she sees us she smiles at them but glares at me.

"Hey sweetie look I got Tara and Alex here to see you isn't that awesome." Jon says.

"Why are you even here moxley you left me remember?"

"What?"

"Umm addie what do you mean he left you sweetie you guys are married." Tara said.

"Why the hell would I marry a man who cheated on me. I would have to be drunk and I don't really drink at all you know this."

"Addie what year do you think it is." Alex finally asks like he senses something we don't about his twin.

"February 24th, 2008. Why do you ask that?" Tara just gasps when Addie says the date.

Alex runs out of the room with Jon in tow to her doctors. They come back in pushing the group out and confirmed their fears when she was in a coma. Jon just starts pacing that day is something massive to them and he can't for the life of them remember it. Tara just stares at him and just breaks down.

"What is this date please tell me." Jon begs her.

"It's the day before she found she was pregnant and found you at the gym flirty with the blonde chick she found you with 3 days later. The day wwe originally called her to work there with phil."

When Tara said that I just instantly fell remembering that day so clearly that addie called me to tell me about possibly being hired to the wwe to join her brother on tv and I just kept ignoring her because the girl I worked with dana was sucking my dick in the office of the gym we worked out. We kept being quiet so addie wouldn't have noticed but I guess she could tell what was happening. I just wish I could back in time and kick my own ass for the way I treated this woman. She is right I don't deserve her or to be her husband because I couldn't stay faithful before and I admit sometimes it is hard now but my kids are what reminds me that addie is worth it more than anything in the world. I just give Tara a hug then goes to Alex and do the same and just walk out the door. It was probably for best of addie if I left right now and I know the kids want to see one of their parents at least. I drove all the way to Cincinnati to my mom's house were the kids were and just fell to the floor as their little arms wrapped around me seeing that my wife and their mother was missing this. She is not here for her babies and I know when she gets better that is going to kill her more than anything. These kids are Addie's purpose in life.

"Daddy when will mommy be home?" Anabella asks me.

My mom and I look at each and she grabs the twins to go lay them down for bed. I grab Ella and place her on my lap.

"Sweetheart right now mommy is very sick and is unsure of where she is. This is going to take some time I don't know how much but please know your mommy loves you so much my baby girl."

She just wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder and I just sat in silence with my oldest as if only I could convince myself those words that she would ever love me again and wondering if I could take her hating me and wanting nothing to do with us anymore. Could take her hating me and wanting nothing to do with us anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me forever to post this life got a hold of me. With a toddler taking all my time i don't get much to write and i am trying to fix that. if you get a chance please also read my other stories and please leave a review for me. trust me i pay attention and will respond to you all. thank you all so much for being there for this story.**_

Ch 3

 **Jon's pov**

 **6 months earlier**

 _Jon was in the arena they were working at that night for the house show. He was actually allowed to go to the wedding for Phil and April but decided against it because he didn't want it to be even more awkward for addie. Ever since January when Phil left the wwe after the royal rumble he has treated Jon like a piece of shit. Well more when they had the feud with him in December and Addie had to turn on him to join us again. He blamed me saying that I begged Vince to make her choose me over her own brother and I never did. I actually told Vince that I didn't think Addie needed to turn heel again after just having lost the wwe championship. She was one of the top baby face besides Phil, Bryan, and john. But he was just so angry over everything and the way our promo's brought up a lot of issues between all of us so to him I became some asshole out to hurt him and take his sister away. So every time we would all be together as a family I would get an attitude and a fight would happen because I was still working there but just me. Even though addie and April were still there to I was the idiot to stay there. So I had the day off for the wedding but told hunter I would work on my new storyline with Colby because I didn't want another fight in front of all our family and friends on April's special day. Addie had texted me since she went to Cincinnati to visit with friends with Ella because one of our mom's took the twins to give her a break for a bit to see if I was done with my match to call them._

 _ **Hey babe are you done with the show so you can talk to your daughter she misses you a lot?**_

 _ **Yup just finished give me a second and I will call. Is she the only one who misses me?**_

 _ **No mox. I miss you too but I know I will see you soon and get to hold you again.**_

 _ **Good I need my wife because the bed feels lonely without you by my side.**_

 _ **Oh there we go with the sweet talking lol.**_

 _ **Just telling the truth baby.**_

 _ **Good I love you Jonathan good.**_

 _ **I love you too Addison good.**_

 _I call them to talk to Ella before I jump in the shower. Right as I called Joe walked into the locker room with Colby following him. He has been trying to work on a better relationship with addie for my sake because he knows she is wife and comes first._

" _Hey baby girl how is it going with mommy and her friend?"_

" _Xavier is taking us to dinner I guess. I miss you daddy."_

 _I froze in my spot and saw red. Of course addie never wanted to admit which friend because I hate Xavier with so much damn passion. He gives her crap every time they see each other for her being with me instead of him like he is so great living at home with his mommy._

" _I miss you too my pumpkin spice. Give mommy a kiss for me and I will call you later when mommy says you're going to bed."_

" _ok daddy I love you so much."_

" _I love you to the moon and stars pumpkin spice."_

 _She handed the phone back to addie._

" _Hey babe I will call you later ok?"_

" _Yup I will text you what I have to say because I am not going to fight where she can hear us."_

" _Umm ok."_

 _I hung up the phone as I heard him get into the car._

 _ **Really addie why not tell me it was fucking Xavier that you were going out with. The man is still madly obsessed with you. He hates the fact that you had my children and choose me as a husband.**_

 _ **He asked me nicely to come see him and to bring Ella because he was there when she was younger but I didn't tell you because of this right here. I didn't think it would be a big deal.**_

 _ **You didn't think that a man who is still madly in love with you would be okay with the fact you are still very much married. Sometimes addie is like you just don't think. I don't trust this man as much as I can throw him and I want you to be safe ok.**_

 _ **Message read**_ _. I went to jump in the shower and after I came out joe and Colby looked to be in a panic with Tara right there with them._

" _What's going on?"_

" _There's been an accident and we have to get you out of here now." Joe said._

 _Who knew then my world was going to be spinning out of control? That the fight with my wife was going to possibly be the last words I ever say to her. That I would have bigger fight on my hands to be able to see my own children. That my wife would be put into a coma and me left with being a dad and full time wrestler in the biggest feud of my life alone. That tomorrow has become so unknown on if it will be the last day I would see my family again over people who are acting so childish. As we all got there from the private jet Vince sent to us to go to Ohio I was met with a fight from not only Phil and his bullshit but addie's adopted mom carol blaming me for this bullshit as well and fighting my mom that she is going to make sure I never get to hug my children one last time. Like I told addie to go into that idiot's car and let him take her out._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Addie began therapy after being transferred to a new facility that her brother and mother ordered. Where she was to work on trying to get better and get her memory back. She wasn't allowed near any computer or phone unless it was for one hour a week. They had banned Tara and Alex from seeing her as well as moxley which to her was extremely weird because her best friend and twin should be around her. And the man who says he loves her although to her just broke her heart should be there too. She is getting frustrated because all this guy Chris wants her to talk about is her stupid childhood and relive everything from the rapes that her so called father and oldest brother did to her. After 2 months of therapy.

"why the fuck would I want to remember that bullshit of my childhood I know all that I deal with those nightmares every night but I want to remember those fucking nightmares of a dead baby in my arms."

"Well addie what can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"I see moxley's face and him holding my hand and this dr telling us that they lost the heartbeat of the baby that I was apparently pregnant with. I see everyone gathering around me and just feeling like I was numb. Being in labor for so long and then this baby that was so blue in the face and just pain for feeling like a failure. But I don't understand why."

"Your gaining some memories. From what I was informed by your family that is the memories of your son that was stillborn. Do you remember his name at all?"

"Thomas moxley good, born November 30th, 2010."

He shakes his head yes and writes stuff down. Then looks back at her as tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"A little girl being born I remember that the other day when I was reading books. I started to read the poem Anabelle lee and it made me remember a little girl who was born with that name. She is so beautiful and I know I screwed up a lot when raising her."

"What do you mean Addie? And can you tell me what you remember about her?"

"She was born December 7th, 2008. She was my child and for some reason something in my heart tells me mox is a part of it too but that's just weird. I gave her up because someone was trying to take her from me and I was having a lot of issues with drinking and taking pills. I wrote a lot of it in my journal that was brought to me and started to remember so much of it."

"Anyone else or any other children that you remember?"

"Not at this moment but I have had dreams of twins one boy one girl that started last night. But I just don't understand one thing."

'What is that."

"What do they all have to do with jon moxley or Jonathan good rather. That part bugs me because he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"We will get there addie it is just a matter of being patient."

"Screw patient I just want to know the truth and why I can't remember anything of my life for the past few years. And can you tell me why I can't see my twin brother or my best friend. Do they hate me or something?"

"Do you want to see them?"

"Yes they are the only ones who understand me."

"Phil or carol don't understand you?"

"No they just want what they think is best for me and not what I want for me. I know my brother and it is always his way or no way and I don't want for my life."

Chris nodded his head then wrote on his pad while excusing addie that their session was done. As she walked out of the room he turned to his assistant and asked her to call the number on the paper he handed her.

"Sir are you sure we should call him? Mr. Brooks said he wanted him to have no contact with her at all."

"Mr. Brooks is not in charge of a grown woman who the state feels she don't need a power of attorney so this man has every right to know what is going on. I think it will help this patient out in the end if all three of the numbers there are contacted maybe she can have the help she needs in understanding and maybe just maybe unlock the memories she fighting for so much."

"Yes sir I will call right away."

As he walks back to his office she calls the first number. After the 2nd ring it answered.

"Hello." The male voice answered.

"hello is this Mr. Jonathan good?"

"Yes it is what can I do for you?"

"I'm the assistant for the therapist that your wife has been seeing to help with her memory. And he asked me to contact you so that you can arrange to come out here with Tara Sebei and Alexander Brooks. He wants to have you sit down with her because she has been making great strides these past 2 months but is still confused on what it all ties into you, sir and wants to know why none of you have been around her."

"Will her older brother Phillip Brooks allow this?" Jon asked bitterly.

"Actually sir Mr. Brooks has no say on what the therapist decides because he has no say over her medical. In fact, he was informed that you have a say in her medical because you are her husband."

"Okay I will work it out with my employer to see when Tara and I can be there. Do I contact you when that will be?"

"Yes sir and we will arrange everything from there for a meeting with you all. And sir for what it is worth this young woman talks about you a lot. Especially about the love she has for you but also the fear she has of loving you."

"Yeah I screwed up a lot but I am better now. And thank you hearing my wife still loves me gives me a lot of hope for the future."

After they hung up jon just sighed and laid in his bed as Renee sent him a text.

 _ **So are we still on for dinner tomorrow night or are you going to blow me off again?**_

 _ **No we aren't I told you before I don't want a relationship I already have one.**_

 _ **She is gone jon and never coming back to you Phil has told you this why won't you give up? Be with someone who can be there for you and those children.**_

 _ **Because I made my wife a promise that no matter what I would still love her today, tomorrow and yesterday and I don't plan on breaking that promise.**_

 **Author's note: thanks guys for all the love for this story it really means a lot sorry I haven't posted so much life got in the way but I am back. Now I have decided to just skip a lot of stuff and get to a lot of what I have planned for the story because this just takes forever to write and then I just get stuck and start to ignore it. So a lot of the things Jon dealt with to see his wife and everything will be shown in flashbacks throughout the story so that I can move this along.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** **Deanee612** **since I can't message you because you're a guest. I will answer you here. Trust me no one is going to go between these two. He allowed too many women do that before and he is over that life. He was blowing her off because his kids come first and his wife is everything to him. No women can break that love they have for one another.**

 **Calwitch because Phil is punishing jon for being in the wwe the same with Tara. He is being an idiot and thinks if he keeps them away that addie memories will change or become bitter about the company.**

Ch 5

Addie gets ready for the day at her place she bought years ago when she was in Chicago. She looks at all the photos that were around the place and sees the photos of her with Tara and Alex. Her with kids and how much they look like her and jon mixed together. Some even with the man himself and she just feels sad looking at them because she feels like something was missing. She sits down and going to the box she found in her closet and finds letters and different things that apparently jon gave her or she gave him. She opens one and starts laughing while reading it.

 _Dear Addie,_

 _I don't know what I am supposed to say here. I am not the best at expressing myself. I can talk on the mic and give you a promo on anything but if you ask me to express how I feel I just sit here staring at the blank page wondering what I am supposed to say. I know that right now you're pretty hurt by me thinking with my dick and not my head but I am afraid to go to that next stage and in a way give up my life and ways. I don't know what do to be the man you want me to be. I care about you and that little girl that you keep taking care of but I don't know if I can be the man you want me to be or the man you see. How do I do that? All I know is jon moxley and he keeps me sane. But I feel like something is missing from me. Like a part of my heart is not with me. I do love you Addie but I don't know what to do. I had to raise myself since dad wasn't around and mom worked all night. I don't know how to be a dad to someone who needs me when I am still trying to take care of myself. What do I do? I wish I wasn't afraid of everything and knew what to do. Hopefully we will eventually figure it out._

 _Love,_

 _Jon_

She just shook her head with the tears in her eyes. And getting a flashback to when she would see him with Ella. How afraid he seemed to be with her. They finally opened up and it how great of a dad he became. She keeps feeling these feelings for him and just keeps having all these memories of him flooding back for the past 2 weeks since the therapy session. She just wishes she could talk to him. Last week while watching a movie she got the one big flashback that has been plaguing her the most. It was that of her wedding in Las Vegas to Jon. And she smiled because it made her feel like she now gets it. She gets why every memory she has ties into Jonathan Good and why she wants to see him so much lately. Yesterday she got letters for divorce but she notices that she never filed anything and by the reading of the paperwork Jon didn't either. She sees Phillip Brooks on behalf of Addison Good and sees red. She rips up the paperwork and calls the lawyer that sent it.

"Hello."

"Hi is this mark?"

"Yes."

"This is Addison Good. I never filed this fucking divorce papers so what is this?"

"your brother did it on your behalf saying you weren't able to do it and wanted away from your husband."

"Well my brother is so full of shit. I don't want this at all so get rid of it."

"Yes ma'am."

She hangs up the phone right as a knock starts on her front door. She hopes it is her brother so she can beat the shit out of him for being an asshole and trying to control her damn life. She was a grown adult and she doesn't want anything to end. As she goes to open the door she stands frozen at who is standing there waiting on her. The man she wanted to see for months now who seemed to just be a dream was finally here.

"Hi Jon."

"hi addie"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Addie just stares at Jon as he stands in the doorway looking very nervous seeing his wife for the first time in 2 months. She blinked thinking she was dreaming and imaging he was there but when she realized it was real she jumped into his arms. Jon just grabbed her and spun her around not wanting to let go of his wife.

"You're here." Addie said.

"I am yes for you." Jon smiled at her as she kisses him on the lips and he moans as the feeling of her lips on his was something he missed the most was the way she gave him every emotion she feels in her kisses. As they were kissing Tara came running up to the apartment with Alex close behind.

"jon we weren't supposed to come here yet." She stopped when she saw jon kissing addie. The two of them pulled apart from one another and just stared at her.

"You all now finally show up." Addie says as jon lets her stand on her feet and holds her hips.

"Can we all go inside and talk please bunny?" Alex says seeing the look in his sisters eyes and knowing that his twin had questions.

As they all walked into the apartment they went into the living room area and sat down. Jon once again staying as close to his wife as possible. He feels like if he doesn't then she will disappear again. As he looks at the coffee table he sees the same paperwork that was sent to him last week sitting there.

"So how much do you remember Addie?" Tara asks.

"I know I have 4 kids. Jon is my husband. I worked for wwe and had a great life. Don't know how I got to this point of it all being taken away from me. And why none of you are around me."

"Phil and mom felt it was best if we all stayed away because of his fighting with the company."

"What does that have to do with any of you?"

"Tara and I still work there and he doesn't want that or you back there. So he has been trying to file motions to keep us away." Jon said.

"And filing motions that I am too unstable to be around you because I am on jon's side." Alex said.

"Jon's side on what?" Addie said as she looks at her husband for an answer.

"Your adoptive mother is fighting for custody of our children and accuse me of all this abuse and neglect. Saying that I was the one who hurt you it is only time before I hurt them."

"What?"

"They think they are doing what is best for you and your therapist has told us that he doesn't agree. You have your memory back he says the only thing you are working on is what happened to you that caused you to lose your memory." Tara said.

"I know I was in a car crash. I know that me injures are now healing up. They have told me that with hard work I will be back in the ring in no time. I just don't know the cause of the accident."

"Do you remember who hurt you?"

"I remember being with Ella and I think Xavier and then everything becomes a blur."

"He smacked the car into another car killing the girl on impact and flipped your car over. They said when they got to you guys that you grabbed ahold of Ella as fast as you could somehow and took more of the impact so that she didn't." Alex explains as Jon starts to tighten his grip on her just hearing it over again.

Addie just shakes her head and curls into jon just wanting to hide as much as possible from feeling the heartache of what happened coming to surface. Tara just looked at alex that it was enough to finish talking about it because just seeing her best friends told her what she needed to know.

She turned on the tv and they all just sat together watching tv and allowing addie that time to decompress. After a little while it was time to figure out dinner when the house phone went off. Addie went to grab it.

"Hello."

"Hey Addie it's april your brother asked me if you wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight?"

"nah I'm good jon is taking me out to dinner. And tell me brother I don't give a shit and not to call until he gets his head out of his fucking ass." She hangs up the phone and Jon is standing there.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I figured we can order pizza and just stay here. This is your home too jon."

Addie went and ordered a pizza as Tara and Alex decided to head out for the night and go see friends while here. Jon shook his head knowing they just were making excuses to let them be alone. After the pizza got there addie and jon just got comfortable on the couch and just relaxed.

"So have you seen anyone while I was "Gone"?" Addie asks him.

"Nope Renee tried a couple of times to invite me out to dinner and I blew her off. The kids always needed me and I wouldn't want anyone but you in my life."

"Good for you. Speaking of how and where are my babies?"

"They are with my mom. She and my sister have been helping me a lot with taking care of them. They are good Ella was sad mommy missed her birthday and Christmas but I told her. That maybe since it is the new year mommy will get healthy again and we can do something then."

"Wow hard to believe I missed the twins turning 1. I missed everything with you and I missed Ella's 6 birthday. And Thomas would have been 4. What a terrible mom am I."

"You're not terrible babe. Just had to deal with stuff for a bit it is okay. Our kids understand and hopefully you will be able to come home with me soon and we can be the best parents for them."

"It's hard to believe it already 2015."

"I know but hey let's make it the best 2015 for us."

"I love you jon."

"I love you too addie always have." He gives her a kiss then carries her upstairs to bed. As she is laughing at him doing this.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Addie goes through her last session with Chris who decided it was fine for her to go home to Vegas and be with her family. She was excited to be with jon again and her family. They told her it will probably be another month or more to start training to get back into the ring after her leg is fully healed. With all her injuries she got lucky they healed faster than they predicted. But first before all that she is having to deal with being around her sister in law April who she hasn't seen since everything came out with Phil stopping jon and Tara to see her. But since Tara was getting married to sami Zayn and April was a bridesmaid with Paige and Naomi they had to be around each other today. Since they were all going for Tara's dress and their dresses. Since the wwe was in Chicago everyone was able to be around tonight. Tara had left to go get some stuff for the house since some of them were staying the night at Addie's place instead of a hotel. Addie is finishing the bedrooms and moving the stuff around so that people are able to sleep comfortably when the front door opens and she hears the shield boys coming into the door. She runs down the steps and jumps into Joe's arms as he gives her the biggest bear hug that he can.

"Baby girl you have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I'm glad you're doing good too joe, I heard about the injury."

"You know me that isn't going to keep me down for long."

She starts laughing as she goes over to Colby and holds her arms out and he gives her a hug which surprises the other two.

"Good to see you Colby. How is the girlfriend?"

"good to see you too and she is good."

She turns around and is lifted in the air as she starts giggling being spun around by Jon.

"Ha-ha moxley you act like you didn't just see me a week ago."

"Baby a week is too long after the months that we have been apart."

"I know it is crazy to know that this is the end of 2014 and I was out for 4 months."

"All I know is you're with me now. And that is all that matters to me."

"Speaking of I got cleared by the doctor's in three days I get to fly home."

"You get to finally go home to Vegas?" Joe asks.

"Yes I get to go home and hug my babies."

"they will all enjoy that." Jon says.

"Well considering it is Christmas time and I missed our oldest birthday and yours I hope so."

"Sweetheart all that little girl wants are her mom home and healthy. And those twins are just growing like weeds from what jon showed us." Colby says trying to cheer her up. And frowns when he sees the smile fall from her face at the mention of the twins.

"My babies turned 1 and I was in a coma. I missed this moment for them."

"You will be there for everything else mama bear." Jon says holding her.

"Why don't I show you guys the rooms you will be staying in."

Addie showed them around her 6 bedroom 5-bathroom home that she never really invited anyone to stay before at because it was being remodeled. She took joe to the first room up the stairs on the left hand side and Colby on the opposite side of him.

"Baby girl do you have enough room for us all?" joe asks.

"Yup. Jon is of course staying in my room. Jon and trinity have the room next to Colby. Paige has the room next to you and josh has the room opposite Tara's room. I just feel for Paige and Josh."

"Why?"

"Because they are in the kid's rooms. Tara pulled out the air mattress unless one of them wants to sleep on a little girls bed." They all start laughing when the door opens and they hear more voices.

Addie instantly runs down hearing Tara with the two girls and the twins. They guys all laugh at the girls as they all start hugging each other.

"About time mama bear. Please tell me that you will be coming back?" Trinity asks.

"Well tomorrow is raw right?" They all nod.

"looks like you all will have to wait and see." Addie winks at them. She takes everyone to their rooms then the girls are head out to the dress shop where April was waiting for them.

"just do me a favor and shut your mouth." Addie says as she walks away from her and into the boutique.

They all go in and have Tara try on different purple and black gowns like she has requested then after 5 dresses they finally find the one of purple with black lace down the sides. It hugged her in all the right places and showed off her curves. Then they had all the girls try on their purple dresses except Addie who was meant to be last. Trinity after trying on her dress comes sit next to Addie.

"So how is everything been going with you mama?" Trinity asked.

"Pretty good. Just do everything one day at a time. Been talking to Jon nonstop since he came out to see me a few weeks ago and just been trying to work on my recovery. How has it been being a wife and step mom?"

"Great actually. The kids are awesome."

"How are your kids Addie?" April asks having heard the conversation.

"None of your fucking business April since you tried to keep them from me and tried to take them from their father. So do me a favor and keep me or my kids out of your whore mouth." Addie said standing up to go try on the black dresses picked for her. Since she was the matron of honor Tara wanted her to stand out from the other girls. When she tries on a black halter dress that shows off her cleavage but not too much and was flowy enough that addie felt so comfortable Tara instantly cried because she knew Addie better than anyone and no matter how great she felt in her dress she wanted her best friend to feel the same after everything that happened to her. After the finished everyone's fitting they all decided to head back home and go be with the guys when April came up to them.

"So are we all going out to eat or no?"

"No sorry the boys are at Addie's waiting for us to get back. But thanks for coming today and being a part of this April." Tara said seeing the look on Addie's face and knowing she wanted to be away from her so called sister in law as fast as possible.

When they got back to the house they were shocked the guys had gotten them food and were all sitting in the living room waiting for them to come home. The girls all grabbed their plates and went in to join them. As addie sits next to jon who puts his arm around her and holds her as if afraid to let her go she looks around the room and smiles. For the first time in two months of being awake from being in a coma she feels the most alive right now being with her friends. But that part of her heart was aching for her babies she desperately wanted to hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

 **Raw in Chicago**

 **Raw kicks off with Cm punk theme song going off to a loud pop. Addie walks out in a Blackhawks jersey and fans go nuts when they see her there. She smiles as she stands on the ramp taking in the chants of the fans and walks down to the ring. As she gets in and is handed a mic she smiles as fans do an addie and welcome back chant.**

" _ **What's up Chicago."**_ **Fans go crazy.**

" _ **It feels good to be home. I have been missing from action as many of you know. I had a personal car accident that almost took my life but I am here now. And no one is going to stop me from achieving my dreams. I came out tonight to announce I will be back soon in this ring count on that. And another thing I wanted to discuss…"**_

 **Killer queen by queen goes off as Tara walks out and comes to the ring with a mic in her hand. She is dressed to compete in black pants and a purple top.**

" _ **Boohoo addie is back from her accident and on the last raw of the new year. You know what? While you were at home, healing up, I've been working my ass off and now you think you can announce you are coming back to steal my spotlight? Oh, no honey! This is my show now not yours or cm punks. Which guys get over it he doesn't want you. I'm ashamed to be from this city. But I am tired of you taking from me and I will be damned if I let you take from me again. So, let's see how tough you really are Addie."**_

 **She takes the mic and smacks addie upside the head with it then stand on her beating her with the mic. She stands up laughing when she sees addie laid out. And grabs her locking on her submission (Romeo special dragon sleeper combo) anarchy special. Addie taps out as refs come to break it up. Tara stands up and grabs addie by her hair.**

" _ **You're pathetic."**_ **Slapping her across the face and getting out of the ring laughing as the fans boo her.**

 **Backstage**

 **Renee catches up to Tara as she is walking in the back smiling about what she just did.**

" _ **Tara can you please explain why you attacked a defenseless Addie?"**_

" _ **Haha an explanation really Renee. It's simple Addie had what was coming for her. What do you want?"**_

 **Dean comes up and glares at Tara.**

" _ **Why do that to your best friend Tara?"**_

" **I did what I did because I am tired of living in Addie's shadow. All my life it's addie is this addie that. Addie is the better wrestler well enough. I have worked too long and too hard for her to come back and get all the glory. I proved she isn't as strong as she tells people she is. I am the queen of this** _ **division and I just proved why. If addie shows her face again I will beat her even more and make sure she stays on the injured list."**_

 **Just then dean smiles as Tara is attacked from behind and thrown threw a table. Addie jumps on her beating her and screaming at her. Addie allows Tara to stand up and she throws her into the crate nearby. Then stops and looks at Dean standing there as fans start going crazy.**

" _ **Well as the saying goes behind every man is a crazier woman."**_

 **She laughs as he grabs her and they kiss each other before walking away holding hands.**

Addie gets praised as hugged by everyone as she walks by. She goes to her locker room that she is sharing with dean and her phone starts going off. She smiles when matt anoa'I name pops up.

"Hey you."

"I'm so proud you butterfly (his nickname for her because he didn't like bunny)"

"Thanks pops I am so happy to at least do one thing now it is go home to my babies and train."

"You did amazing kid and maybe you can bring the family to see me."

"I will talk to jon and joe to arrange that."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too matt."

She hangs up with him and watches the rest of the show. Till Jon was done and they got to go home and sleep. Tomorrow they were flying home to Vegas to their babies.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Jon pulled up to the house with Addie as he looks at the nerves on his wife face. For the first time since her accident Addie would be seeing her children. He grabs her hand giving it a squeeze before kissing it and stepping out of the car to open her door for her. After helping her out he watched as she took in the house and how it looks. Addie laughing as the door opens from the front door and hears her oldest daughter screaming for her.

"Mama! Guys mama is back." Ella says as she runs to her mother's arms. Addie quickly grabbed her daughter as tears streamed down her face. She missed her babies and felt like the worst mother ever when she gained her memory back. After letting go of her oldest her breathe was knocked out of her as her 1 year old twins who she missed so much of their life came out with her mother in law. Her little boy walked up to her and Addie just lost it.

"Aww my big boy Aiden." She says as she picks up the little boy with the curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like his daddy. She places kisses all over his face as he starts to laugh.

She looks over at jon as she adjusts Aiden on her hip to see he has their little girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes like her mommy. She smiles at the little girl who hides into her daddy's chest.

"My lita girl did you think mama could forget about you sweetheart." Lita smiled at her name being said.

"Mama" Both twins said at the same time as Jon and Addie laughed at each other. She and Jon switched twins and Lita hugged her mama as much as she could. Addie used her other arm to hug her mother in law Caryn as she stood there taking photos of the family together.

"Let's get inside so they kids can have their lunch since we kept Ella home from school today to see you." Caryn said to the couple as they all walked in. Addie stood in awe at how much of a change was made to the house while she was gone. Since they were still trying to get the unpacking done before her accident. She put lita down as jon put Aiden down as the children followed their grandmother to the table to eat. Jon helped put the twins into their high chairs as they ate grilled cheese sandwiches. Jon pulled out a seat for Addie before sitting next to her as his mother brings their food in to eat with the kids. Jon just watches his wife as she laughs and interacts with the kids. She looked so happy and peaceful. His mom looks over at him and nudges him.

"She looks so happy to be with her babies again." She says to him.

"Yes, she does. Especially since her therapist said she was starting to hate herself for not being here for them. She blames herself for what happened."

"None of it was her fault."

"I know she doesn't see it that way. I'm going to show her around the house so she can see what all I've done since she has been gone and Tara moved out."

Jon takes Addie throughout the house and they talk about all the things he did for her including putting all the pictures of the kids and them over the years throughout the house. She looks into the room that was Tara's and sees it changed.

"When did she move out?"

"When Rami propose to her. She felt bad to move out but I told her that she needs to live her life too. You two will always have each other and she will be here tomorrow to stay with you while I do media."

"You're right just sad to see everything changed and I wasn't here for it." Jon just hugs his wife.

"Let's go put the twins down for their nap then see if Ella wants to hang out in our room and watch a movie. Give my mom a break for awhile since she has been here helping me since Tara moved out."

"Does Lauren come out here too?"

"Yup she will be in tomorrow too. Everyone wanted to give you a day at home before they came over here to see you."

"Okay well let's go take care of our babies."

Her and Jon laid the twins down for their nap as Ella went into their room and they all laid in the big California king size bed. Halfway through the movie the three of them passed out together in the bed. Jon being the last one to fall asleep smiled at the sight before him as his eldest curled up with her mom as much as possible both sleeping peacefully. His family was whole again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Jon woke up before Addie and Ella did. He went to see the twins were awake and he smiled at them as he let them go wake up their mom and sister. As they all wake up Jon goes downstairs to see the pizza on the counter with a note from his mom that she was out for the night and for the family to enjoy. He smiled as he went to help Addie bring down the twins. They put them in their high chairs and they all sat down to eat as Ella talked about school to Addie. He watched in awe of his wife as she just gave each kid the attention they needed and just would smile and laugh at their oldest jokes. As he was enjoying his time with his family the phone starts going off that instantly makes him groan. He didn't want to deal with anyone ruining his time with Addie and the kids especially when they just got Addie back. Addie grabbed the phone before he could.

"Hello. Oh, hey Tara what's up?"

"Well we are having dinner with the kids so maybe tomorrow we can get together. I will call you tomorrow and let you know. I just want time with them and to just enjoy this time with my family."

She hangs up the phone and winks at Jon. He just laughed and shook his head at his wife. They spent time with the kids in the play room and gave the kids a bath. After putting the twins to bed Jon went to go to Ella's room and saw Addie putting her to bed and was in awe. Addie looks up to him and takes his hand walking him to their room.

"Finally, alone with my husband. Can I have a kiss?"

"Baby you never have to ask."

He kisses her and just moves her to the wall as the kiss gets more intense. Addie takes his shirt off him and he just lets her handle it all and just enjoy kissing the lips he has missed. They broke apart from each other and Addie was breathing heavily.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Addie says winking at him and walking to the master bathroom while taking her top off. Jon just groaned and chased after her. She laughed as he followed her in there and just shook his head at her.

"What have I told you about being a tease?"

For the rest of the night they just focused on each other and making love to one another till they fell asleep in their bed exhausted. Nothing could change the love they had for one another and no one can take this from them.


End file.
